The present invention claims priority from French Patent Application No. 0104582, filed Apr. 4, 2001.
The invention relates to a new cosmetic and/or therapeutic film former composition for a topical use, the invention also relates to the use of this film former composition for the delivery of active ingredients to the skin. More particularly, the present invention relates to film forming compositions, containing 1 to 50 wt % polyurethane, preferably polyurethane-1; at least 0.01 wt %, but less than 2.0 wt %, cellulose and 0.05 to 5.0 wt % magnesium aluminum silicate; wherein the film forming composition forms a uniform mist when discharged from a spray bottle or pump sprayer. The present invention also relates to a method for applying a film forming composition to an individual""s skin by spraying the film forming composition onto the skin, wherein the film forming composition contains 1 to 50wt % polyurethane, preferably polyurethane-1; at least 0.01 wt %, but less than 2.0 wt %, cellulose and 0.05 to 5.0 wt % magnesium aluminum silicate; and wherein the film forming composition forms a uniform mist when sprayed. The present invention also relates to a method for treating a dermatological disease by applying to the skin of an individual a film forming composition of the invention containing an active agent for such treatment.
Conventional cosmetic or therapeutic compositions permit the application of active agents to the skin. However, an application at skin level must resist environmental conditions and clothes friction. Conventional compositions exhibit poor resistance to such environmental conditions and must be reapplied frequently to achieve the desired purpose (cosmetic or therapeutic). For example, in cosmetology, the use of cellulose and clay to suspend particles is conventionally practiced. The films resulting from these conventional compositions, however, are often easily removed with a combination of friction and water. Moreover, these films tend to be very dry and powdery.
Applicant""s have developed a film forming composition for topical use which solves the above-mentioned problems with the conventional compositions. The film forming compositions of the present invention, when applied to the skin, dry to a smooth, uniform and distinctive film, which may be visible or invisible depending on the specific application, which is comfortable to wear and which resists environmental conditions such as rain and slight friction.
The film forming compositions of the present invention provide a method for delivering active agents to the skin of an individual. Particularly, the film forming compositions of the present invention provide improved contact times and for controlled release.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, film forming compositions are provided, containing: 1 to 50 wt % polyurethane, preferably polyurethane-1; at least 0.01 wt %, but less than 2.0 wt %, cellulose and 0.05 to 5.0 wt % magnesium aluminum silicate. In a preferred aspect of the invention, the film forming composition forms a uniform mist when discharged from a spray bottle or pump sprayer.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the cellulose contained in the film forming compositions is hydroxypropyl methylcellulose.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the film forming compositions further contain an active agent, more preferably 0.01 to 10 wt % active agent. Preferably, the active agent is selected from the group of a therapeutic agent, a cosmetic agent and mixtures thereof. The active agent may also preferably be selected from the group of a hydrophilic ingredient, a lipophilic ingredient and mixtures thereof. More preferably, the active agent may be selected from the group of alpha-hydroxy acids, beta-hydroxy acids, alpha-hydroxy acid derivatives, beta-hydroxy acid derivatives, botanical extracts, botanical extract derivatives, vitamins, vitamin salts, vitamin esters, vitamin alcohols, acid forms of salts, marine products, marine product derivatives, hormones and enzymes.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the film forming compositions further contain an ingredient selected from the group of hydrophilic solvents, lipophilic solvents, humectants/plastisizers, thickening polymers, dyes, colorants, surfactants/emulsifiers, fragrances, preservatives, chelating agents, UV absorbers/filters, antioxidants, keratolytic agents, dihydroxyacetone and penetration enhancers; wherein the thickening polymers are in addition to the polyurethane and the cellulose. Preferably, the film forming compositions of the present invention may contain 5 to 90 wt % hydrophilic solvents. Preferably, the film forming compositions of the present invention may contain 1 to 10 wt % lipophilic solvent. Preferably, the film forming compositions of the present invention may contain 0.5 to 20 wt % humectants/plastisizers. Preferably, the film forming compositions of the present invention may contain 0.1 to 10 wt % thickening polymers. Preferably, the film forming compositions of the present invention may contain 0.1 to 10 wt % surfactants/emulsifiers. Preferably, the film forming compositions of the present invention may contain 0.01 to 12 wt % pigments, dyes and colorants. Preferably, the film forming compositions of the present invention may contain 0.1 to 5 wt % fragrances. Preferably, the film forming compositions of the present invention may contain 0.01 to 3 wt % preservatives. Preferably, the film forming compositions of the present invention may contain 0.01 to 1 wt % chelating agent. Preferably, the film forming compositions of the present invention may contain 0.01 to 10 wt % UV absorbers/filters. Preferably, the film forming compositions of the present invention may contain 0.05 to 3wt % antioxidants.
In another preferred embodiment, the film forming compositions of the present invention may preferably be formulated for topical use as a liquid, a semi-solid lotion or a semi-solid gel. Most preferably this composition will either be a spray, a lotion, a gel, a roll-on or a mousse.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method of applying a film on an individual""s skin is provided, which method includes: (1) spraying a film forming composition onto the skin, wherein the film forming composition contains 1 to 50 wt % polyurethane, preferably polyurethane-1; at least 0.01 wt %, but less than 2.0 wt %, cellulose and 0.05 to 5.0 wt % magnesium aluminum silicate; and wherein the film forming composition forms a uniform mist when sprayed. In a preferred aspect of this embodiment of the present invention, the method further includes: allowing the film forming composition to dry on the skin and wearing the dry film for 20 minutes to several hours, more preferably 20 minutes to four hours. In another preferred aspect of this embodiment, the film forming composition further contains an active agent for treatment of a dermatological disease, preferably a dermatological disease selected from the group of acne, psoriasis and eczema.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method of applying and fixing pigments, dyes or colorants onto the skin is provided, which method includes: spraying a film forming composition onto the skin, wherein the film forming composition contains 1 to 50 wt % polyurethane, preferably polyurethane-1; at least 0.01 wt %, but less than 2.0 wt % cellulose; 0.05 to 5.0 wt % magnesium aluminum silicate and 0.01 to 12 wt % pigments, dyes and/or colorants; wherein the film forming composition forms a uniform mist when sprayed. In a preferred aspect of this embodiment of the present invention, the method further includes: allowing the film forming composition to dry on the skin and wearing the dry film for 20 minutes to several hours, more preferably 20 minutes to eight hours, most preferably 20 minutes to several hours.